User blog:DazzlingEmerald/Daz's NF Beginner's Guide for Noobs
Hello and welcome to our community! Who am I kidding? There is absolutely no time for introductions; I assume you're hopping up and down in your chair reading this --so excited, that the first thing you want to do is make your very first character! So then, I will make this as brief as I possibly can, but before that, I highly advise you to look over the site Manual of Style as well as an example of a character article page from our mother site. In short, we model our formatting after the mother site, so please be sure to follow those guidelines to prevent looking like an idiot. The last thing we need is more pages that are unable to follow basic guidelines. Anyway, read onward if you want to be a better member of this community. No matter where you may go, criticism exists, and so to combat that, you need to familiarize with your surroundings. This guide will teach you how to not be a noob and prevent you from looking stupid. Additionally, you can use this blog as a check list to ensure you have incorporated all the lessons here onto your page to make it look good. Things to Note *No character has ever been seen with more than two Kekkei Genkai through natural means in the series. (This itself is extremely rare) *Clans do not like to play around with one another often. (There would be no Hyūga running around getting screwed by an Iwagakure shinobi) *Techniques tend to have home countries just as much as shinobi. This goes for Kekkei Genkai as well. (The Flying Thunder God is unique to Konoha --it was made by the second Hokage. Iron Dust is unique to Sunagakure, toad summons are affiliated with Konoha, etc) Be logical about this: you never want to add pointless jutsu you're never going to use to your character. **'Always ask yourself ''how your character would learn a technique before adding it.' *Statistically, less than 1% of Uchiha awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan. You can obviously see why adding a Rinnegan to your character would be beyond ridiculous. *Making your character affiliated with Naruto or Sasuke in anyway will be ''highly frowned upon. Don't expect people to celebrate your character, or even have respect for you as a writer here if you do something like that. *This would be common sense, but giving your character anything six paths related would be pretty crazy; if would make him/her basically "the chosen one", and thus, you probably couldn't coexist on a timeline with another user, which means no roleplaying for you. Things To Do *Add a property template to every one of your pages to tell the community you own that page. This can be done by copy pasting the following to the top of your page. ** *If you are in the process of making your page, add the template at the top of your page, to prevent it from being touched by the staff. *Every one of your character pages should have a minimum number of vital sections. I will make a copy paste for that as well, so simply copy paste this to your page to create them. Background Appearance Personality Abilities Trivia First Step *Edit your userpage! Otherwise, your name will appear in a very shitty red font in the wiki feed, and be a broken link. You can do this by: *While you're at it, upload a crafty anime avatar. It will give you an identity on the site. Infobox Tutorials The following are step by step directions on how to use the '''default' infobox.'' How to Add Relatives Properly To add relatives, you need a tilde in between the name and the type of relation. For example: Minato~Father would appear on the infobox as Minato (Father) How to Add Techniques to Your Character's Infobox Category:Blog posts